1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of textiles and, more particularly to a simulated patchwork fabric article and the method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patchwork design or “look”, including patchwork quilts, blanketthrows and other types of bed coverings, and even wall hangings, have a long history in the prior art. The history of patchwork designs and the fabric articles that embody these designs actually goes back over 500 years where quilting had its origins in Asia and Europe and then eventually was introduced in the United States by the Amish in the mid 18th Century. Amish quilts, for example, are unique in that they are made from solid color fabric having both bright and somber colors. The Amish patterns are typically geometric incorporating ornate or elaborate designs. Quilting was introduced in Hawaii by New Englanders. Most Hawaiian quilts are made from whole pieces of solid cloth which incorporate appliqued patterns that are commonly sewn over neutral colored backgrounds. Another version of the quilt, the Crazy Quilt, consists of various types, colors and textures of cloth randomly sewn together.
Quilts were often the result of the frugal use of bits and pieces of leftover or unused fabric joined together to produce a covering to keep warm or use as a decoration. Quilts often reflected the history of the times, or a particular family history. Whatever their purpose, they were unique and attractive. And, due to the original aspects of their artwork and the investment of time in handcrafting the article, quilts were and, particularly handcrafted versions, continue to be highly in demand.
Patchwork quilt reproductions, though usually not the product of tedious, skilled and creative handcrafting, often appear just as aesthetic appealing and enjoyable as the originals. Certain reproductions require joining larger or longer pieces of fabric use methods other than conventional hand stitchery, including even adhesives. Simulated stitches may even be employed to give the appearance of the genuine item though this variety is not nearly as popular as the genuinely stitched version. Machine or mechanically sewn patchwork fabric materials have been manufactured for many years. They obviously can be made more efficiently and for much less cost than their handcrafted counterparts. But, machine sewn patchwork quilts typically are not as attractive or as highly regarded.
The present invention is directed to a patchwork fabric article and a method of manufacture of the article to achieve a product that simulates the valuable and most aesthetically pleasing aspects of the genuine article, but without its major deficiencies.